


Haunted

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Pining, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 14 - Haunted





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 14 - Haunted

She wants to say she's hunting. Digging her out of her holes like a predator, powerful, preparing to pounce. Digging her out of Vishkar.  
Instead, Olivia feels like a ghost. This woman is brilliant, beautiful, and bound. Trapped by the company that she was chained to like a dog from so, so early on. It makes her angry. Frothing at the mouth, stomping around her room angry. Every plan she makes to break her free falls flat. What if Satya didn't want to be free? Then again it wasn't as though her mind couldn't be changed. Vishkar didn't live up to it's high ideals outside of it's country of origin. That had to bother this woman. She didn't seem bad, just brainwashed.  
Sombra should have felt shame when she put together a hologram of the woman dancing, but it was too much fun dancing with her, enjoying the clash. Too much fun to imagine what that pretty voice might sound like when she broke down in giggles because the hacker was being silly. And this was silly, imagining what it'd be like to snuggle with her, or be taken care of by her, or to take care of her. She'd practically been stolen after all. From her familia. It wasn't fair. Not that life was fair very often, but it still stirred something in the hacker. Too familiar.  
It was the most dangerous thing in the world but maybe Symmetra would understand her.


End file.
